The Life of a Shinigami
by xXReallyRedReaperXx
Summary: The Life Of a Shinigami, an interesting tail indeed. Follow our well known Shinigami turn into the Shinigamis we know and love. Rated M for blood, gore, sex, and language. Genres: Hurt, Comfort, Angst, Crime, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Horror, Friendship, Tragedy, Family, and a dash of Humor!
1. Life Of a Shinigami - The Tale Begins

**A/N: Hello all, as you noticed I changed my username. Sorry if this confuses any of y'all. Also, I know I have another story I should be working on but I caught the muse for this one and It wont leave me alone. Enjoy!**

The life of a Shinigami, they are faces of death itself. They have lived for thousands of years, old as time itself, but few know their story. The tale of the Shinigamis, indeed a different one, indeed a mighty one, indeed a sad one, but an amazing one no matter how sad or long it is, it's a true legend. They are known by many names, Death, Grim, Grim Reapers, Reapers, Death Spirit, Shinigamis, and much more. Many fear them, but there truly isn't reason… Death comes for us all, right? And then end, we go to Heaven or Hell perhaps? For most, this is indeed true. But not for the Shimigamis, and this is their story, from life to what they thought was death. All of them were once human, long ago… Well, all but one. The original himself, _The _Grim Reaper. The classic, the one we see in the black cloak, the long, creepy scythe, not afraid to take a life and enjoyed his job. He is as old as time, made when the world was young and death entered the world. Not many souls to reap, fairly simple job for the man. But like everything, things changed. Drastically, at that. Soon, it became too much for the single Grim Reaper to bear.

"My Lord, Father in Heaven… It is I, the spirit of Death you created long ago, to judge souls and bring life to an end." The cloaked figure said.

"Hello my child, you need something, do you not? Ask and it shall be given."

"The work… It has become too much my Lord, I am the middle ground between Heaven and Hell, I do not serve you nor do I serve the demons below. I wish to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes. A deal… As you know, many Angels have been slain in the fights against Demons… Being as how Angels are souls with a body form… And so am I, I believe I have come up with an idea."

"Speak it then." The God said.

"Humans have souls, some of them are beautiful and pure… Some of them feel as if their life shouldn't be over, or it wasn't fair… What if we gave them another chance? Some souls, we see, that become special… That have amazing potential to serve, we give them to female Angels, that way sex isn't just pleasure for Angels… It becomes meaningful."

"Interesting… And how will this help you?"

"There Is a realm for you, a realm for demons, a realm for humans, a realm for the angels outside of the gates of heaven. Allow me, to have one. I can build things, make it suitable… When they come of age, let them choose, a Grim Reaper, or an Angel." The cloaked man stated.

"It is done… Your Realm has been created." God stated, the man leaving. A smile spreading across his face as a smile spread across his lips, running a hand that had long black nails through his snow white hair with a few braids, it went easier than expected. Not that that was a bad thing, of course…

Years passed, things changed. Reapers were made. Of course, when reapers were human they didn't know what the future contained, although many doubted it would contain much.

XXX

"Sir Charles, it is time to get up." A maid stated as she walked to the bed, waking the young man, he was 14 years of age; he was raised in High Society and the only son who had large shoes to fill. He already knew how to dance, play the piano, drive a carriage, work fields, and be a proper gentleman.

"Mmm, what time is it?" He asked, for a male, he had a rather girlish voice.

"It is 5:30 AM, your betrothed is coming over today." The maid said tugging the covers off of the young boy. "Now up, before your father gets mad I don't believe you want any more marks on your back."

"No… I suppose I don't." The boy sat up, his long dark brown hair falling over his back, the maid starting to dress him. "You are dismissed, Martha." He said, he was by far the kindest, gentlest soul in the house.

"Thank you sir, breakfast will be prepared in half an hour." She said bowing as she left, the boy walking to his mirror and looking at himself. He ran a hand down his soft cheek and then through his waist long hair, staring into his own soft green eyes. He looked more female than male. Most boys his age had stubble and had to shave, a deep booming voice and hard eyes. But for some reason, he didn't. He had always been secretly jealous of his sisters, the beautiful dresses and hairstyles women got, while men worked in fields or abused their wives. That was another thing, he felt no attraction to girls what so ever… He wanted to be one, more than anything. He tried to talk to other boys about it, but they called him weird, teased him that it was because he had a small penis, but truth was. It wasn't because of that. He didn't care about that. He felt utterly alone, he had anything he could ever want, sorta… Sure, his father could be pretty abusive, but he had money… That's all that matters, right? He sighed heavily, grabbing his hair brush and combing it through his brown locks, putting his hair up in a ponytail, a few strands falling in his face as always. He walked out to the dining room, with a sigh.

"Good morning, Charles." A man stated.

"Good morning, Sir." He said, sitting down at the table as breakfast was put before him.

"The ball is tonight. Do not screw up and make your betrothed mad, if you do the business with her father is history and it will be your fault, understood?" The man said coldly, Charles nodding with a gulp.

"Y-yes sir, I understand completely." This was going to be a long day and he knew it…

**A/N: First chapter done! I hope you guys like it, any guesses on who 'Charles' is? Or the original Grim Reaper? They are both canon characters if that helps! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R.**


	2. Run Away

**A/N: Hello all, here's chapter two! Trigger warning! You have been warned. **

As expected, it was a long day like he knew it was going to be. He looked back over his shoulder as the horse galloped away, remembering the events that had unfolded.

XXX

It had started when he had to deal with his bloody betrothed, her name was Lauren, she was beautiful, but sadly her personality didn't match. As always she made fun of him and he smiled and laughed it off even though it hurt. It was all going well until he went into his eldest sister's room.

XXX

"Mary? Mary? Are you in here?" He called, knocking on the door, silence. He sighed and opened the door, Martha was too busy helping his other sister and his betrothed so she asked him to deliver the letter, his father would die if he found out, but he enjoyed helping the woman. He looked around, she was nowhere in sight… But then, something caught his eye. A dress, it was beautiful, red with black accents on it. He looked around before he quickly shed his suit and slid the dress on, it fell to his ankles and fit him beautifully, he looked at himself in the mirror, it felt… Right, perfect like it was made for him. He gingerly took his long hair down and looked at himself; the dress was a bright crimson red with black velvet accents on the bottom and neckline along with a bow in the middle, the skirt was a hoop one like all women's. He felt perfect for once in his life. He never felt so happy until he heard it, a scream.

"MOTHER, MOTHER!" A girl's voice screeched. It was his older sister.

"Mary no please don't." He started.

"SHUT UP YOU CREEP! MOTHER HURRY!" She screeched out, his mother appearing shortly. "What is it darling?" She says with a sick-y sweet smile and tone.

"Mother look!" She said, pointing at Charles who flinched at his mother's gasp.

"CHARLES! COME LOOK AT YOUR SON!" She yelled causing him to flinch more, he knew his dad would lose it. And of course he had to hear another voice.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, looking in the room before gasping in disgust. "I knew something was wrong with… With… That creep!" She huffed.

"Father! We are leaving." Lauren stated, her father nodding.

"Yes, my daughter is not marrying some… I don't even know." He grumbled, his own father just coming down the hall and hearing this.

"No, sir please I can assure you this will never happen again." He begged, the man looking at him with disgust and leaving.

"Come Lauren." He says, slamming the door to the home, his father looking at him.

"YOU DISGRACE!" He yelled, pinning his son to the wall by his neck, choking him.

"S-sir please." He coughs, squirming and thrashing as his father picked him up and took him to the work shed, ripping the dress he had on and grabbed a bull whip.

"If you're going to act like some messed up animal you're going to be beat like one!" His father snarled, pinning him to the work bench by the back of his neck as he lifted the whip, coming down on his already bruised back causing him to scream in pain.

"Oh shut up you bloody ingrate!" He snapped, coming down harder causing his sensitive back to bleed.

"S-sir please!" He wailed out as it came down on him harder and harder, tears openly pouring down his face.

"I'm ashamed that you're my son! I wanted a man! Not some… I don't even know what the hell you are!" He growled, flipping him over and holding him by his neck as he brought the whip down on his chest, Charles screaming in agony as it cut the sensitive skin of his chest, his father moving to his stomach.

"I'm ashamed to even share my name with you!" He yelled at his thrashing son as he brought the whip down on the sensitive skin of his stomach causing him to bleed horribly, he threw the whip down along with his son, starting to kick him.

"I don't ever want to see your face again! You're a disgrace!" He yelled, spitting on his thrashing form, blood covering the ground as there was a crack, his knee-cap shattering from the blunt force of the much larger man's foot causing him to scream so loud that he thought he was going to cough up blood, his father kicked him in the stomach, and then he really did cough up blood. He looked down at him in disgust. "I don't even know what to say." He said, leaving him like that, naked, sobbing, and bleeding. He coughed a few more times before forcing himself to stop. He got up with a grimace, limping to the servant quarter's door.

"M-Martha…" He coughed, the maid opening the door and nearly passing out at the horrible sight of the boy, is hair was a wreck, his face was swelling and he was bleeding, his knee was a bright purple color along with his back, she looked around and quickly got him inside.

"M-Martha… Im leaving…" He coughed out, tears still in his eyes. "P-please, go to my room… And pack me a bag with clothes, some money, some towels, bandages…" He wheezed. "F-food… Things of that nature please Martha… I-I'm begging you I'm not wanted." He pleaded, the maid looking at him.

"Yes child… I know. You don't deserve this… I will also pack you some oil, you'll need it." She whispers to him, hugging him gently.

"T-thank you, Martha…" He says managing a weak smile, the nurse smiling at him.

"Hush now, rest here on my bed and I'll go get the things, we'll also make you a make shift brace." She whispers, hurrying away to pack his things, she returned about half an hour later with a large bag. "All you asked for plus some ink, paper, and quills, try and write me honey if you can. I wanna make sure you stay safe out there." She said, using some bandages to wrap his ribs to brace them. "Sit tight dear, ill grab some sticks and we'll brace that knee." She said scurrying out and finding some thick oak sticks. She put on one of his boots and stuck the sticks in making sure they went up to his thigh. She wrapped them in the bandages tightly, making a sort of brace. "Best I can do." She murmured to him as she helped him dress having already put on his pants. He slid on a shirt, standing and staggering a bit.

"Im going to take one of the horses and head out, I don't know where but, just away." He murmured, Martha nodding understandingly as she helped him carry it to the barn.

"Take one of the good ones." She said with a small smirk, Charles nodding.

"Of course, I wouldn't take any other." He said saddling up one of the best horses, he took a brush and shoved it in some saddle bags along with apples and some other things to feed the horse until he could find some proper food.

"Goodbye, Martha." He said as she lead him to the gate, the maid looking up at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Charlie." She said slapping the horse's rear causing it to whinny and gallop away, Charles turning and waving goodbye.

XXX

He shook the memory away. That was then, a good 20 minutes ago. And now, he was free, he was finally going to live the way he wanted to.

"YAH!" He shouted, kicking the horse's sides to make it go faster. He rode off into the night, the black horse blending in perfectly with the moonless night, not even the wolves daring to cry that night…

**A/N: Phew, long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R! I love you all. **

**XOXO.**


	3. Goodbye Is a Second Chance

**A/N: Hello all! Heres chapter three, the name of this chapter/what happens is slightly inspired by Second Chances by the band Shine Down, you should check it out! Without further ado - Chapter three.**

* * *

It wasn't long before rain began to fall; it started out as a gentle rain but soon turned into a down pour. "Yah! C'mon boy!" Charles yelled as the rode through a patch of woods, he was about ten miles away from his old home, he knew soon he would be in the farming country and he could find shelter in an abandoned barn, God knew there was a lot of them.

"C'mon Midnight! Faster you run, faster we get shelter, faster we get shelter the faster we get food." He said holding onto the reins tightly as the horse leapt over a log. He sighed relieved as the woods thinned out and they were in farm land. He scanned the landscape, slowing his horse down as he looked for a barn. "There…" He said as he kicked the horse's sides lightly to make him trot to the barn, it was clearly old and run down, he jumped down as he got closer and he took the reins and lead it to the barn, opening it with a creak. It was old and musty, he coughed as he breathed in the dust filled air, but it had hay and it was semi dry so it would do. He tied the horse up, feeding him an apple. "Good boy." He whispered, stroking the horse's muzzle. "We'll ride again when I get up." He said pressing a kiss between the animal's eyes before he laid down a safe distance from the horse to avoid being stepped on in his sleep.

XXX

Morning came quickly and he mounted his horse again and started out. His goal was the farm town three towns over, it always had work and they didn't really care much about nobles nor did his father go there often the only reason he had been is because his father thought it would be good for him to go hunting, which he failed at. "C'mon boy, let's try and make it there as soon as we can… It's a hundred miles but I think we can do it with plenty of breaks." He patted the horse's neck as he started off with a brisk trot. The sun was high and hot in the sky by noon, both Charles and Midnight were sweating, not to mention that Charles' leg hurt along with his thighs, butt, and crotch from riding so much and they had only been twenty miles. "As soon as we find a river or creek we're going to cool off." He promises scanning hopeful to find a body of water, it was another half an hour before he found a large creek. He thanked whatever gods were above as he slid off of the horse and went to the creek quickly. He took off his shoes, wincing at the pain in his knee. "We'll stop until it cools down more." He murmured to Midnight the horse, grabbing some rope that he had in his bag and tying some around the horse's neck and the other end to a tree giving the horse enough rope to be able to go in the creek and up on the soft grass, he found some rocks that the sun was shining down on and he quickly stripped completely, dunking his clothes in the river, a sad smile on his lips as he mentally thanked Martha for packing him a bar of soap. "She knows me so well." He murmured as he scrubbed his clothes and washed the soap off before he laid them on the rocks to dry. He waded out to where it reached his waist, enjoying the cold water on his sweaty skin. He sat on a rock in the middle of the creek that water barely flowed over and he began to wash himself. He couldn't help it, he was a hard worker but he couldn't stand to be dirty, ever sense he was a child. It was odd but he didn't care that much anymore. He bathed and sighed happily at the cold water. It began to cool off as the afternoon progressed and by then Charles was dry. He pulled on his clothes, wincing at the fabric on his bruised back. He worked his hurt leg into the boot with the makeshift brace. He packed up and climbed up on Midnight and started off again.

It was a day later when the town came into view and he had never been so thankful to be around other people. "_Ironic…" _He scoffed to himself mentally as he tied Midnight up to a post with a few other horses as he walked into a diner; he had changed right before he walked into town so he looked fairly nice. He sat down at a table and a waitress walked up with a smile.

"Good afternoon sir." She smiled, she was young and beautiful, but he wasn't attracted it to her like most men would be.

"Good afternoon ma'am." He smiled as he was handed a menu.

"While you decide would you care for anything to drink, perhaps homemade lemon-aid or sweet-tea?" She smiled.

"Some lemon-aid would be lovely." He said with a shy smile as she nodded.

"Of course, it'll be five minutes dear." She said as she went back to the kitchen, Charles still scanning the menu, he felt like he could eat the place out of business, he decided as she returned.

"Here's your lemon-aid, freshly made, are you ready to order or do I need to give you a few more minutes?" She smiled sweetly.

"I believe I'm ready, quiet hard to choose when you've been on the road for the past few days and everything looks amazing." He chuckled and the waitress raised a curious brow, tucking a strand of her own brown hair behind her ear.

"A traveler, we don't get many of those." She smiled, Charles nodded in agreement.

"I am indeed… I'm young, I know." He sighed and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it dear." She assured him. "Now, are you ready to order?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I will have the biscuits and gravy with a side of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast." He decided and she nodded.

"Coming right up." She said going to put the order in, he got his bag and got some paper and a quill as he began to write Martha.

"_Dear Martha,_

_I have found a town that I will probably stay in for a while, it's small and simple. I hope everything is faring well at home. Have they even noticed my absence yet? I doubt they have I'm just curious. I miss you already; you always made me smile in the mornings and helped me after father got mad at times. Thank you for that._

_I'm in a diner as I write this, it smells nice and the people are very kind to me. I hope I can find work here and get my knee checked out by a doctor. I just hope the news doesn't spread here if it does that I'm missing. I have burns on my legs you wouldn't believe due to riding so much! How are you doing at home? Also to thank you once I get a job I will be sending you regular money, I know they don't pay you much but I'm going to put this money in the bank and send you, I will be sending a few pounds a week, treat yourself nicely for me. There's not much else to say but please write back. So far I am glad I left, so far goodbye had been like a second chance for me. No one knows me and it's wonderful. But that's enough of me. I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Signed,_

_Charles Wiltshire IV"_

He finished his letter just as his food was sat in front of him and he smiled. "Thank you." He said kindly as he folded the paper, he ate quickly and paid, giving a nice tip. He looked at the waitress.

"Will you point me to a hotel with a stable I can use?" He asked and she nodded, pointing to one right down the road.

"Enjoy your stay!" She called and he smiled over his shoulder.

"I will certainly try." He chuckled as he led Midnight away, going to the hotel to check in.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! As always please R&R! This is the longest chapter yet so please enjoy it! Thanks!**


	4. The Man From Ireland

**A/N: Holy fuck writer's block is a bitch. -_- Not much to say, here's the fourth chapter.**

* * *

Charles walked to the hotel, it wasn't much but it would do. He looked a worker outside.

"I'm here for a room, if you would put my horse up, clean his hooves and make sure he has good food, water, and bedding, we've traveled a lot." He stated, handing the young male worker a few pounds, his eyes widened and he eagerly took the rope.

"Might I ask 'is name sir?" The young male asked, he had a thick Irish accent.

"Midnight, he's very gentle and a good horse, I trust you will take good care of him." Charles smiled semi nervously at the boy who nods.

"Oh yes sir, 'e's a good horse I can tell. 'E'll be in good 'ands I can assure yah. C'mon 'Idnight." The boy said tugging the horse along who followed gladly, Charles smiling as he walked inside, a rather large man stood behind the desk with a thick handle bar moustache, he looked down at Charles.

" 'Ello there boy, might I help yah?" He asked his accent thick much like the boy's outside.

"Yes sir, I'll take a room and the expenses for your stables out there, I gave my horse to the young man outside." He stated.

"Ah! That'd be my boy, 'e's real good with them horses." He chuckled. "And I got a room free up on the second floor… Single bed and a small wash room, comes with some breakfast in the mornin'. Does tha' sound good?" He asked and Charles nodded.

"Yes sir, and you have a nice boy out there. You're far from home. Might I ask what brought you here?" He asked curiously. He never got to be the curious child he was inside.

"Aye… Indeed we are far from home, my wife's sister lived 'ere. She died 'bout a year ago, we started a small hotel 'ere for a livin'. Me wife's a good cook though, she'll fix yah a nice breakfast in the mornin'. Now whats yer name boy?"

Charles panicked for a moment. "Charles…" He looked to the brick fire place and to the man. "Brick… Man. Yes, Charles Brickman." He nodded and the man behind the counter raised a brow.

"A'ight there sonny." He nodded and Charles looked at the amount of money he needed to pay and did so leaving a small tip.

"Thank you, sir." Charles bowed a bit and took the key, going to the room the man told him to go to, he arrived and it was nice, it had a bed with plenty of quilts, a desk, a wardrobe, and a washroom. He unpacked his things and changed into a night shirt. He sat as he un-wrapped his knee and looked at it, grimacing as he ran his fingers over the swollen and red joint. He was so sore, his thighs were raw, he was pretty sure the whip marks were infected. Not to mention he hadn't gotten good sleep sense he left two days ago. He limped to the head of the bed and peeled the quilts back and laid under them, snuggling deep into the bed and the thick quilts. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

XXX

Morning came and the hotel owner knocked on the room Charles was staying in with a frown, his wife said he didn't answer for breakfast.

"Boy? Yah still in there?" He frowned when he got no response, he opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Charles was lying on the bed covered in sweat and shaking, his teeth chattering as he jerked and shivered.

"DEAR, GO GET THA' DOC!" The man yelled seeing the very sick boy jerking and shaking even though he was covered in three wool lined quilts. It was clear Charles had fallen incredibly ill.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats chapter four, short I know but writer's block is hitting me hard. I hope you enjoyed and please R&R, I like to know how im doing! Thanks again guys!**


End file.
